Brother Veracity
Brother Veracity is one of the Arbiter's closest followers- part of the 'Trinity'. Exceptionally devoted to the cause of the Arbiter, Veracity is usually out and about on Gaia, trying to cleanse the world of 'evil'. He's an enthusiastic and mostly lighthearted, never hesitating to spare a smile, but easily troubled by the woes of the world. Due to his condition (His oath), he communicates through a rudimentary form of sign language that most people can't understand, and can't seem to write in the english language, but can draw rather well. This ability is primarily used for communication. Though he is quiet and reserved, he is immensely powerful and is able to wield ‘light energy’ at any time. Early Life Veracity was abandoned as a child in the light realm. Most often, he was able to beg for a meal, but would go hungry for days on end. Other than his wanderings and begging, there's nothing else known of Veracity's past below the age of five years. One fine and deprived day, the Arbiter found Brother Veracity and took him in. Veracity, seeing a this as a chance to eat more than half of a meal a day, was more than happy to go along with the Arbiter. Over the proceeding years of his life, Brother Veracity did little more than study the teachings of the Faction. He became devoted to the cause of their cause of his own free will- for his life was nothing before he was taken in and the Faction had given him a new life. Through the span of time he spent in his studies, veracity memorized most of the ‘scripture’, took an oath of silence, and learned to harness the power within himself – naturally a pure white due to his heritage as a light realmer. His Introduction to 1919 Brother Veracity first came to 1919 with the ‘Trinity’, sent by the Divine Arbiter in an attempt to purify the area and rid it of its evils. The trio were met with a stiff resistance, but won some battles- purifying some, but losing others as they did. Brother Veracity seemed to be the gentler of the bunch, remaining quiet at all times and often wandering off to follow dragonflies and birds to parts unknown. His distinct difference from the rest of the Trinity caught the attention of several 1919 residents. Among them, Britt, Inai, and The Twisted Truth. Veracity was overly protective of his sisters after a time, never ceasing to be in front of them, shielding them from any threat. It might be thought that he was sent along with them simply to protect them, as his ability to ‘spread the word’ was quite limited. Nonetheless, the trinity slowly but surely became influenced by 1919. Brother Veracity was one of the last of the Trinity to become influenced by 1919, as he was bitten by the vampire Britt and ‘corrupted’. His vampirism was short-lived though, and he was soon restored to his former self- his essence was still corrupt, however. The Divine Arbiter soon came to 1919 to attempt to deal with matters personally. She purified Brother Veracity once again, but he was already beginning to discover that there might be more beyond the influence of the Faction. This came in the form of Britt- the very one who had caused him the most pain during his time on Gaia. He had developed a crush for Britt and displayed his affection by giving her sunflowers and other small gestures. It seemed that Britt was returning this sentiment for a time, but unfortunately, the Faction got in the way of this- Brother Veracity became wrapped up in work given to him by the Faction, and for a time, he was torn between Britt and his loyalty to the Arbiter. While he took time to decide, Britt fell in love with a Ivan Light. When Brother Veracity came to 1919 to inform Britt of his decision in favor of her, he discovered her present relationship. Distraught, and convinced that the Arbiter would not take him back in, Brother Veracity wandered 1919 for some time before being killed by a power-hungry Torineth. Since Then Veracity was seen afterwards as a ghost, walking from one place to another, always ending up where he was killed. Though it seemed that Veracity was gone for good, this was not so. The reverberations through the fabric of reality when Torineth broke free from his bonds in hell brought Veracity back to his old living, breathing self in Gaia. As of late, Veracity has been seen wandering Gaia, still trying to cleanse the world of evil as he was taught to. He is supposed to have been involved in the battle against the animated, primarily as a healer.